Children will be Children
by SayuriKuchiki
Summary: One babysitter. Nine Children. Big trouble. A series of one-shots featuring the Inu characters as children.
1. Chicken Chasers

**Okay so I got this really crazy idea and just decided to go for it. See bottom for characters.**

**I finally have a MySpace page, if you wanna check it out go to my profile page and click on the link beside 'homepage'**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.**

**Children will be Children**

**By**

**SangoMirokuKirara**

**Chapter One: Chicken Chasers**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were bored, really bored. Their babysitter, Alielle, had taken everything away from them and probably for good reasons too. They sat beside each other throwing rocks into the stream.

"I'm bored" Inuyasha whined

"Me too" Sesshomaru said lazily

"Let's sword fight"

"Can't Alielle took our sticks away an' it's your fault"

"Wanna chase cats?"

"Can't do that neither, the last time we chased cats I stunk for a week cause you're too dumb to tell the difference 'tween a cat an' a skunk"

"Why is it always my fault?"

"Cause you're a dumb lil' hanyou and I'm a smart youkai that's why"

Inuyasha looked over at his big brother and stuck his tongue out him while he wasn't looking. Sure he was a hanyou and Sesshomaru was youkai but why should that matter. After all Inuyasha had the ears, the teeth, the senses, nearly everything his big brother had. And Sesshomaru wasn't as smart as he thought he was anyway, in fact it was usually his fault that they got in trouble, he just always blamed Inuyasha.

"I got an idea!" Sesshomaru said springing to his feet.

His eyes glistened and a sly smile spread across his face, Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head he knew that smile all too well. It meant trouble and in a big way. Inuyasha slowly got up and tried to run away but Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" Sesshomaru asked

"Far away from you, now let me go!" Inuyasha said trying his best to swat at his older brother but to avail. Sesshomaru had a tight grip and Inuyasha's claws were still too little to cause the full youkai any pain. "Come on nii-chan let me go, I don't trust you. The last time you looked at me like that dad gave me a spankin' and I wasn't able to sit down for a long while"

"When was that?"

"Two weeks ago stoopid, you told me that mom wished her pink kimono was black and that it would make her happy if I dipped it in black ink. Guess what, she weren't very happy"

"Oh yeah I remember that I heard you screamin' all the way outside. I thought dad was killin' ya. But that was only a one time thing."

"Nuhuh I always get a spankin' cause of you. There was also that time when you told me that mom liked spiders and that I should give her the biggest one I could find as a present…mom didn't like the spider. Or how 'bout the time that you told me that there was a golden bone buried in the backyard and that I should try to find it…there weren't no golden bone and I don't think dad liked it when he fell in the hole. Or the time…"

"Forget all that crap this is gonna be fun" Sesshomaru said releasing his grip.

Inuyasha eyed his brother suspiciously, Sesshomaru's idea of fun wasn't exactly his idea of fun and it usually ended badly. There was the look, a swore rear end, the speech, and then being banned from the outdoors. Inuyasha shuttered at the mere thought of that _What have I told you…_ speech. It was longwinded and boring.

"Nah I don't think so" Inuyasha said trying again to run away.

"Look…" Sesshomaru began grabbing him again "…all we're gonna do is chase some chickens. We're not gonna hurt 'em so we ain't gonna get in no trouble unless you mess up"

Inuyasha had to think about that for a minute. Chasing chickens? Well it was definitely different and since the chickens wouldn't get hurt…

"Okay but I better not get in no trouble" Inuyasha said

"The only way your gonna get in trouble is if _you_ mess up" he responded poking Inuyasha in the chest.

They crawled towards the chicken coop slowly so Alielle wouldn't see them. With their target in sight Sesshomaru dropped down behind the bushes close to where the chickens were scratching at the dirt. He looked completely dumbfounded to Inuyasha standing up looking at them.

"Inuyasha you dummy get down" he said as he whipped his arm out, knocking Inuyasha clean off his feet.

"Ow! Why'd you that?" he asked holding the back of his head.

"That's not how you sneak up on things, your supposta' crawl on the ground and pounce on 'em"

"What for?"

"Because we're the bredators and those are the bray and we…"

"Wait a minute that's not what dad calls it"

"It is to now shut up. We have to sneak up on 'em and scare the feathers off of 'em"

"Uh-huh"

"Alright Inuyasha let's go get 'em"

The two boys went running towards the chickens as fast as they could, Sesshomaru giving his meanest growl and Inuyasha giving the best growl he could muster. Inuyasha had to admit that this was fun and he didn't see any reason that he should get into any kind of trouble. The chickens didn't seem to mind either but then again what did he know about chickens.

"Inuyasha catch that chicken!" Sesshomaru shouted as he pointed to a chicken that had gotten separated from the others.

He dove in for the kill… er catch but ended up plowing into a pile of mud or at least what he hoped was mud. With all the horses running around one could never be too sure, luckily it didn't stink.

"You can't even catch a chicken!" Sesshomaru said angrily. "Come on they're goin' back in their lil' chicken hideout let's go in and get 'em!"

They ran towards the coop growling and showing their teeth trying to look as fierce as possible. Unfortunately they couldn't stop fast enough and ended up slamming right into several of the chicken's nests. Feathers, eggs, and chickens went everywhere. Inuyasha could feel his rear start to burn and the images of his dad's infamous look filled his head.

"This is all your fault!" Sesshomaru spat as he pulled a feather out of his mouth.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. "My fault? Who's the one that wanted to chase chickens?" he argued back as he wiped the mixture of mud and egg off his face.

"You got slippery hanyou feet!"

"Like you ain't got feathers all over your butt!"

"Stupid hanyou!"

"Chicken butt!"

"What did you do!" came an angry voice.

Standing in what was left of the doorway was Alielle, the boys immediately put on their most innocent smiles, which wasn't very convincing for Sesshomaru.

"Hi Miss Alielle" Inuyasha said sweetly.

"Don't you act so innocent with me because it's not going to work this time, you were caught red…er feather handed and speaking of work you can stay covered in those feathers until you clean this mess up and you're father will hear about this"

"See ya' dork" Sesshomaru said

"Oh no you don't" Alielle said grabbing his shirt. "You're covered in eggs and feathers therefore you're a part of this. Start cleaning!"

"I hate humans" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well somethin' tells me they ain't too crazy about you neither or me"

"I can't believe I have to clean up this mess do they…"

"Uh Sesshomaru…"

"What!"

"Look…" Inuyasha said pointing behind him.

Sesshomaru turned around only to see several bald chickens staring at them. They started coming closer and closer.

"RUN FOR IT!" Inuyasha shouted

The boys took off running through the village with the bald chickens in hot pursuit.

**_End Chapter One_**

**A/N: Well what did you think? If you wanna see how bad they can really get review.**

**Characters Featured:  
Inuyasha  
Sesshomaru  
Koga  
Naraku  
Miroku  
Sango  
Kikyo  
Kagome  
Kagura  
****And their poor babysitter Alielle.**

**Notes: I know Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation but in these stories they're twin sisters. Everybody seems to like Kagome and I wanted Kikyo so it's just something I worked out to explain the look-a-like. Naraku is here to basically terrorize everyone.  
**


	2. Bath Time

**Okay so I know it's been a while since I updated but I haven't forgotten I've just been really busy but now hopefully I can start updating more often.**

**Disclaimer: I know it's been a while but I still own nothing.**

**Children will be Children**

**By**

**SangoMirokuKirara**

**Chapter Two: Bath ****Time**

So far it had been an unusually quite day for Alielle, the boys were being nice to each other; in fact they hadn't said a harsh word to each other all day. Normally this would have been a good thing but under the circumstances it made her worry. Not only did she have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but Koga as well and it was usually absolute chaos when those three got together. But there was nothing; no fussing or destruction of any kind, not so much as a peep.

"Maybe they're finally starting to settle down and get along" she said to herself.

Suddenly a loud howl pierced her ears.

"Maybe I spoke too soon" she sighed

She made her way down to the river and found two of them covered head-to-toe in mud. Inuyasha had Koga down on the ground and was standing on his tail.

"Get off my tail, you mutt-face!" Koga growled

"Quit callin' me that!" Inuyasha demanded as he grabbed Koga's ears.

"Let go!"

"Not 'til you stop callin' me names!"

Alielle walked down to them but something worried her, Sesshomaru was no where in sight and that was always a bad thing.

"Inuyasha get off Koga's tail and let go of his ears" she instructed.

"But he's callin' me stuff, Sesshomaru said I should beat him up" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Sesshomaru huh? Where is he?"

"Hind that tree over there" Koga stated while rubbing his ears.

"Sesshomaru come here…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru come here now!"

"I was comin" he said lazily.

Of course Sesshomaru was spotless; there wasn't one spot of mud or dirt anywhere on him.

"What happened to you two?" he gasped, trying to act as surprised as possible.

Inuyasha and Koga glanced at each other and then at Sesshomaru who was standing there with a satisfied look on his face. They both reached down and grabbed a handful of mud and hurled it right him, hitting him right in the face. His eyes turned red as he glanced over at the other two boys, who by this time were laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and prepared his claws for the attack.

"You're so dead!" he shouted

"Hold it!" Alielle yelled

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, his claws mere inches from a frightened Inuyasha.

"I think three little demons need to get cleaned up" she said

"Um… I'm not full demon so you must not be talkin' 'bout me" Inuyasha said confidently.

"Wrong! If you want me to put it another way I will; two and a half demons are in need of a nice good bath"

"BATH!!!" Koga and Inuyasha shouted in unison "AAAAHHHH!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!"

Koga and Inuyasha ran off as fast as they could leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Alielle looked around and was surprised to see Sesshomaru still standing there.

"Well aren't you going to run away too?" she asked

"What for, you're just gonna catch'em anyway? Besides I like the clean look; dirt really ain't my thing. I think I'll go get that bath now"

Alielle was completely dumbfounded as she watched Sesshomaru head towards the bathhouse. Since when did he like a bath? She still had a feeling that he was up to something but she just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

"Think she'll find us?" Inuyasha asked panting. 

"Don't know but I sure ain't taken no bath" Koga responded as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha shouted pointing a finger in Koga's face.

"Get'cha grubby little hanyou finger outta my face!" he demanded "And how you gonna sit there and blame this on me? You're the one who was standin' on my tail and tryin' to yank my ears off!"

"You're the one that kept callin' me names you mangy old wolf!"

"Mangy? I ain't mangy you flea ridden mutt!"

"Fleas? I…ok so maybe I have a few but that's 'side the point! You was…"

"Koga! Inuyasha!" Alielle called.

Koga and Inuyasha quickly hushed and scurried over to the small window and peeked out; Alielle was close to them, too close.

"What should we do?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Keep quite and maybe she won't hear us" Koga responded.

"I think maybe we should hide"

"Yeah 'hind those barrels, come on"

Alielle was starting to lose her patience; she had one and half dirty demons and another one that was probably up to no good and their father's would be here in less than an hour. She was just about ready to pull her hair out and scream at the top of her lungs when she spotted dirty footprints heading towards the supply hut.

_They think they're so smart; I think it's time to show them that you don't mess with the babysitter or in this case the demonsitter._

"Gee I've searched everywhere and I still can't find them" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "The only place left is the supply hut"

"What now?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone.

"Keep quite stupid, maybe she won't look back here" Koga responded

Suddenly the door flung open, Koga and Inuyasha tensed up as they saw an approaching shadow.

"I hate you" Inuyasha said to Koga when he saw Alielle standing in front of them.

"PLEASE NO!!!!" they begged "WE DON'T WANNA BATH!!!!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat quietly and cleanly in the bathhouse picking some left over mud from under his claws when the door swung open and Alielle walked in. In one hand she was carrying Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and in the other Koga by the tail and Sesshomaru couldn't help but snicker. 

"I'll be right back" Alielle said dropping them on the floor "Sesshomaru make sure they don't leave and as for you two; I want you undressed and in that water when I get back" _Gotta have some help for this one._

"What are you laughing at?" Koga asked

"Yeah and why are you so clean?" Inuyasha chimed in

"I already had my bath" he responded

"You took one on purpose" Koga and Inuyasha asked together "Who takes a bath on purpose?"

"Well you see I wanted to watch you two suffer when she scrubs you down. I figured the best way to do that was to get a bath so I could sit right here and point and laugh at you two"

"That's dumb" Koga said

"Yeah bath's is for girls" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Maybe he is a girl. Look at him he's always fixin' his hair, Kikyo does the same thing and you don't get no girlier than her. And what is with the fluffy thing, girls like fluff we guys ain't suppose to like fluff"

"You got a good point"

"I'll kill you"

"Touch us and you'll be covered in mud again and that means another bath" Koga warned.

Sesshomaru sat back down the look of hatred still etched on his face.

A few moments later Alielle returned with scrub brushes and lots of soap, with her was Ami; she knew she'd need help with this task.

Ami scrubbed Koga's back with the brush as he desperately clawed at the side of the tub trying to escape. Inuyasha just sat there while Alielle scrubbed the mud from his hair; he stared at his older brother sitting there spotless and not having the hide scrubbed off his head. This whole thing had been his fault to start with.

When the bath was over Alielle and Ami left the bathhouse so Koga and Inuyasha could get dressed in their extra pair of clean clothes. Koga was the first to stumble out of the tub but he was quickly followed by Inuyasha, the water dripping from both of them.

Sesshomaru started laughing hysterically "You two look so stupid; one of you looks like a drowned rat and the other's tail looks like a twig"

Koga whirled around and sure enough his tail was twig thin. "It'll poof back out when it dries!" he shouted.

While they were getting dressed Inuyasha spotted a large bucket in the corner and got an idea. Inuyasha whispered his plan in Koga's ear. While Sesshomaru was preoccupied they filled the bucket with water.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted

"What?" he asked annoyed

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw the water begin hurled in his direction before he could react it was too late; he was drenched.

"Now who looks like the drowned rat?" Inuyasha retorted.

"I'm gonna kill you two!" he shouted

Inuyasha and Koga ran out the door with Sesshomaru on their heels. They made their way back down to the river were they ended up covered in mud yet again. After several minutes of wrestling in the mud Sesshomaru chased them back to the village. Suddenly all three of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Father!" they said in unison.

"I think somebody could use a bath" Inutaisho said

"I couldn't agree with you more" Koga's father replied.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! BATH!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!" the three shouted leaving nothing behind but a cloud of dust.

* * *

**Okay so I probably could have done better but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. So if you liked it please let me know. Reviews make me happy!**


	3. The Cootie Cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Children will be Children**

**By**

**BriannaLawson**

**Chapter Three: The Cootie Cure**

"Ah the perfect day" Alielle said to herself. She was almost certain that today was going to prove to be the perfect day. She had Miroku and Sango, who rarely caused trouble, they usually played house or some other game that Sango wanted to; Miroku always let her choose. She also had Inuyasha but no Sesshomaru, which was always a good thing, considering the latter always caused a majority of the trouble. Then there was Naraku, a very unsocial child who never played with the others, he usually sat under a tree, sometimes talking to himself, which was kinda strange but then again Naraku was a strange child; maybe he was plotting something.

Alielle glanced out the window just to make sure; she had to admit that she was a bit paranoid. Sure enough Sango and Miroku were playing together, Inuyasha sat quietly in the dirt drawing something, and Naraku was sitting under a tree talking to himself or maybe to an imaginary friend. "This is going to be a piece of cake" Alielle said confidently.

"Sango wanna play house?" Miroku asked.

"Nah" Sango replied.

"Why not?"

"Cause you have cooties"

"Cooties?"

"Yeah, Kagome said that all boys have cooties, and if I play with you then I'll get'm. I don't want them" she stated walking off.

Miroku was confused. He didn't know what cooties were but he was almost certain that he didn't have them. He looked carefully at his skin and clothes and didn't see anything, not even a speck of dirt. Miroku always liked to stay clean and if anyone had a cootie it was probably Inuyasha, after all he was the one sitting in the dirt with no shoes on.

Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting and plopped down beside him.

"Thought you was playin' with Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was goin' to" Miroku replied. "But she said I had cooties"

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Miroku and slid over a bit, he didn't know what cooties were either but they didn't sound like too much fun.

"I ain't got cooties!" Miroku snapped.

"You sure" Inuyasha asked eyeballing Miroku.

"I took a bath this mornin', unlike you"

"My mom _made_ me take a cruddy bath this mornin', smarty pants"

"So what's a cootie?"

"Don't know"

"You got'm too"

"Do not"

"Sango said _all_ boys have'm"

Inuyasha looked at himself, sure he was dirty but he was certain he didn't have cooties and he didn't have any fleas at the moment thanks to this morning's bath. If Sesshomaru were here he could ask him, he was older and knew all sorts of stuff.

Naraku, who was sitting within hearing range, couldn't help but get a devious idea. After all he was extremely bored and considered them to be extremely stupid and knew from experience how gullible Inuyasha was; he would fall for almost anything.

"You two are so stupid" Naraku spoke.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly glanced over at him, maybe they should have asked him to start with after all he did have two sisters.

"We ain't stupid" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes, you are" Naraku replied. "If you knew anything or if you was smarter, like me, you would know that boys get the cooties from playin' with girls."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then back at Naraku, they were really confused now.

"I don't play with no stinkin' girls" Inuyasha snorted.

"I seen you playin' with Kikyo just last week" Naraku responded. "And Miroku plays with Sango all the time. Both of you are infectacated"

"You have sisters, so you must have'm too" Miroku stated.

"I don't play with'm. There's only one way to get rid of the cooties, before it's too late"

"Too late?" they asked together.

"You gotta give them cooties to someone else and..."

Before Naraku could finish what he was saying Inuyasha reached over and rubbed his hand through Naraku's hair.

"There now you got'm" Inuyasha said confidently.

Naraku made a low growling sound in his throat.

"That ain't how it works, dummy" he responded in a very irritated tone. "Give'm back to a girl, since they're the ones that gave'm to ya in the first place. And you gotta work quick before it's _too late_."

There were those words again 'too late', neither one liked the sound of those words. They were desperate and about willing to do just about anything and everything to get rid of these cursed cooties once and for all.

"What do you gotta do?" they asked.

Naraku smiled a satisfied smile; he could finally get rid of his boredom and get the satisfaction of watching two people get into a lot of trouble, plus making a girl cry was always lots of fun. What a perfect day, for Naraku that is.

"First of all you gotta Sango dirty and…" Naraku began.

"Dirty? What for?" Inuyasha asked, interrupting a very annoyed Naraku, yet again.

"I was gettin' to that you knot head. Cooties are attracted to dirt, stink, and filth. That's how come they like boys so much, we like to be dirty and girls don't, now I…"

"I don't like to be dirty" Miroku chimed in.

"You two are annoying me, DO NOT interrupt me again or I won't help ya!"

"Sorry" they apologized.

"_Dummies" _Naraku thought to himself. "Now I think we should get a mixture of all sorts of stinky stuff, like some mud, some of that stinky grass that Inuyasha likes to roll in, that water with the green junk in it, and maybe some used bathwater."

Miroku really wasn't too crazy about getting Sango dirty, stinky, and filthy. After all she was a demon exterminator in training, and although Miroku wasn't a demon he was sure that she might try to exterminate him. He had seen Sango mad before and it was not a good thing. He shivered at the thought.

"You two fill up some buckets with all the ingre… ingro… the uh… mixture…" Naraku said.

"I think he was tryin' to say ingredients" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"…and hide up there in that tree, I'll call Sango over here and when she's in the right spot you dump the uh… mixture on her head. Got it?"

"Yeah we got it"

Miroku and Inuyasha quickly went to work gathering all the ingredients needed to get rid of the cooties. The whole time Miroku could just see Sango covered in filth and that scary look that she got when she was angry; Miroku could almost see the fire shooting from her eyes. He shivered again. Apparently neither Inuyasha nor Naraku had ever seen her angry or suffered her wrath like he had. Not only would she be angry but she'd tell Alielle, and then Alielle would tell his father and of course he'd get in a lot of trouble and a long lecture about being nice to girls. He was starting to have second thoughts.

"I don't wanna do this" Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Well Sango will get angry, and that's always a bad thing, then she'll tell Alielle and Alielle will tell our fathers, and then we'll get in a whole lotta trouble and a lecture about bein' nice to girls"

"Who cares? I get in trouble all the time. My hind end gets a spanking at least four times a day and I'm used to getting lectured at."

"Yeah but…"

"You wanna die from the cooties? I don't"

"Well how come we ain't dead already? I've been playin' with Sango for a long time and Alielle's a girl, and so is your mom"

"…"

Inuyasha had to think about that for a minute, Miroku did have a good point. He had played with Kikyo just last week and he felt fine and Alielle had given him and Koga a bath yesterday. And though he didn't think of his mom as a girl she was actually a grown-up girl and his father didn't have any cooties, in fact his father was the greatest and strongest demon that he knew of. If what Naraku had said was true then his father would be… well… too late.

"I guess you're right" Inuyasha finally admitted. "What are we gonna do with all this filth?" he asked looking into his bucket.

"I gotta idea" Miroku said.

He leaned over and whispered his idea into Inuyasha's pointy little dog-ears. And Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the thought; he had to admit that it was a great idea, a lot better than Naraku's.

They finally returned to the tree where Naraku was waiting.

"'Bout time" he said, in a rather irritated tone.

"It took some time to get the bathwater" Miroku responded.

Naraku leaned over and glared into their buckets and took a big whiff.

"Ew… that smells worse than the horse pen" he said with a devious smile. "Now get up in that tree and don't spill the stink"

They climbed up in the tree, as instructed, and sat on a limb, buckets in hand.

"You two ready?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah we're ready" they responded.

"Sango!" Naraku called. "Sango!"

"Naraku? Why are you calling for me?" Sango asked as she walked up behind him.

"I just wanted to show you something"

"Really?"

"Yes, over here"

Sango walked over to him, a bit confused. Why would Naraku want to show her anything? He had hardly said two-words to her the whole time they had known each other and now he wanted to show her something.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"This! Dump it now!" Naraku shouted.

They did as they were told and dumped their buckets of stink right on top of Naraku's head. Naraku froze in his place; he was covered in the stinky filth that was meant for the girl.

"Not me you knot heads!" he shouted.

"Naraku what happened?" Sango asked.

"…"

"Guess you got's the cooties now" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku climbed down out of the tree. "He's dirty"

"And stinky" Sango added holding her nose.

"And filthy" Miroku added.

"And in need of a good bath" Alielle said.

She had missed the whole incident, luckily for Inuyasha and Miroku, who were trying to avoid trouble not find it.

"I'm sure I don't even want to know what you're covered with or how you got that way"

Naraku made a low growling sound in his throat. "I hate you all."

"Come along" Alielle said grabbing Naraku's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"You're gonna pay for this, it ain't over yet!" he shouted. "Let go of me you crazy girl! You two are so dead! You just wait! Let me go I'm gonna kill'm!"

"Miroku? You wanna play house?" Sango asked sweetly. "I don't care what Kagome said about cooties, I ain't got'm yet so maybe I won't get'm at all"

"Naraku's got all the cooties now" Inuyasha said confidently.

"Sure" Miroku responded happily.

"Inuyasha you can be our baby"

"Baby?" Inuyasha asked, slightly insulted.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, you'll see"

"Fine, I'll be you're stinkin' baby"

As they walked past the bathhouse they peered in through the half-cracked door and saw Alielle with a cloth around her nose scrubbing Naraku's head with a brush.

"Why did you dump those buckets on his head?" Sango asked curiously.

"It's the cootie cure" they responded.

**_End Chapter Three_**

**_

* * *

_****A/N: Considering I haven't written anything since about 2008, I think it turned out nicley but be sure to let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Girly Torture

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**

* * *

****Children will be Children**

**By**

**BriannaLawson**

**Chapter Four: Girly Torture**

Inuyasha and Koga were trapped, they had no place to go, they couldn't run and they couldn't fight back. They were completely outnumbered. Four of the most dangerous and deadliest creatures known to demon kind or half-demon kind in Inuyasha's case, had them completely surrounded. The torture they inflicted upon their victims was just merciless.

"Please don't" Inuyasha whimpered.

"We'll do anything, just don't hurt us" Koga pleaded.

"Anything?" the monsters asked.

Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other and then back at the terrible monsters that had them cornered.

"Yeah, anything" they responded hesitantly.

"Get'm" one monster instructed.

"NOOOO!!!!" they screamed. "WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!"

* * *

"This is all your fault" Inuyasha snapped.

"It ain't neither" Koga responded.

"We'll do anything" Inuyasha mocked.

"You said it too, mutt"

"Quite" the monster said.

They sat quietly in their seats, like they really had a choice. They were tied up and surrounded by four of the scariest monsters in the world. Their names were: Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, and Kagura. If Sesshomaru had been around instead of napping somewhere this may have never happened. He could have taught these nasty girls a lesson.

"OW!" Koga yelped. "That's my tail you crazy girl"

"I know that silly, and now it looks super cute" Kagome responded.

"Cute?! It ain't suppose to be cute, I'm a boy!"

Koga was highly insulted; a girl had just called his tail cute, the biggest insult possible. He glanced over at Inuyasha, who was being tortured by Kikyo and Sango. His ears had two little pink bows tied around them and all sorts of bows in his hair. Koga cringed. He could only imagine what his tail and hair must look like.

"Aw… Inuyasha you look so cute" Kikyo said "The cutest wittle puppy dog demon ever"

"He is a cutie" Sango added "And I think this bow adds a nice touch"

"Bow?! You put bows on me?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Well of course we did silly" Kikyo responded.

"What about those cooties?" Inuyasha asked, in a desperate attempt to be released.

"We're not worried about that" Kagura began "You gave them all to my brother yesterday"

"Kagura told us that he was sick" Kagome added "From the cooties"

Inuyasha was in a state of disbelief, the cooties had actually made Naraku sick. If only he had known about this girly torture yesterday, he would have gladly kept his cooties.

"Almost finished" Kagura said.

The four girls walked in front of the two terrified boys and surveyed their handiwork.

"Aren't they just the cutest little things ever?" Kikyo asked.

"Adorable" Kagome added.

"Okay you two are free to go now" Kagura said as she untied them.

Inuyasha and Koga ran out the door as fast as they could. They were going to go find Sesshomaru and he was going to teach those nasty girls a lesson. They ran down to the river, where Sesshomaru spent most of time, and sure enough there he was asleep under a large tree.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted "Sesshomaru!"

"Stop yelling in my face!" he shouted back, eyes red with anger.

He stared at Inuyasha and Koga for a moment, looking them up and down, and started laughing hysterically.

"What happened to you two?" he asked snickering.

"Girls happened" they responded.

"The bows are a really nice touch. Especially that big one on your tail"

Koga looked behind him at his tail, mortified to see a huge pink bow tied around it. He desperately tried to reach it and snatch it off but to no avail.

"I can't reach it" he whined.

"You gotta do something" Inuyasha pleaded.

Sesshomaru laughed a bit, "Why would I help you two?"

"You could be next" Inuyasha warned. "There's too many of them"

Sesshomaru snickered. The nerve of these two thinking that a bunch of puny girls could overtake a great dog demon like him. Teaching them a lesson would give him something to do and further prove to them that he was the greatest demon ever.

"Fine, I'll help ya, but you two best leave me alone and let me sleep after this"

"We will" they promised.

Inuyasha and Koga lead Sesshomaru to the hut they had been tortured in and peeked through the window and there they were all four of those hideous monsters that had tortured them with their girly ways. But never again, not after Sesshomaru got finished with them.

"They're in there" Inuyasha pointed.

"Alright stand back and let a _real_ demon handle this" Sesshomaru said boastfully.

Sesshomaru opened the door of the hut and walked in.

"Alright you girls…" he began.

"Aw… wouldn't he look so cute with some red bows in his hair" Kagome suggested.

"Or maybe some blue ones" Sango added.

"Maybe both" Kikyo suggested.

"Both is good" Kagura commented.

"You stay away from me!" Sesshomaru ordered. "No! Stop! NOOOO!"

"They got 'em" Inuyasha gulped.

"Monsters" Koga said.

"Stop that! Don't put that in my hair! Stop it! Don't…."

Inuyasha and Koga listened in horror as Sesshomaru's cries for help stopped mid sentence.

"Do ya think they kelt him?" Koga asked horrified.

"I… I… I don't know" Inuyasha responded.

"Maybe they tortured him to death with their girlyness"

"Let's take a peek"

They crawled slowly up to the window and peered inside and were horrified by what they saw.

"A little to the left, Sango" Sesshomaru instructed. "Yeah right there."

"Anything you say, Lord Sesshomaru"

"This claw has a lot of dirt under, Kikyo, if you could work on that one a little more"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru, you're claws deserve nothing but the best"

Inuyasha was mortified, his brother, was actually enjoying this girly torture. And what was with this Lord Sesshomaru crap. They were brothers; in all fairness Kikyo should have been calling him Lord Inuyasha but instead she called him the '_cutest wittle puppy dog demon ever'_. He was insulted and ashamed of his brother for sitting there, willingly, getting tortured by a bunch of girls.

"At least he's your brother and not mine" Koga said.

"He ain't no more" Inuyasha responded.

"Kagura can you tone down the breeze a little bit, it's messing my hair" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru"

"Kagome if you could rub my feet, they're a little sore"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore.

"Thought you was gonna teach 'em a lesson" Inuyasha said swinging the door open.

"Hold on girls" Sesshomaru instructed holding up his hand. "Someone has let the riff-raff in"

"The what? That ain't no word, you just made it up!"

"Don't yell at me in my own castle, little brother and next time knock before entering The Great Lord Sesshomaru's Castle"

"Castle!?"

"I think those girls corruptemated his brain" Koga said. "I think he might be turnin' into one"

"You're right, we gotta do somethin' fast. Come on I got's an idea"

Koga and Inuyasha ran out the door as fast as they could. Sesshomaru had been corrupted by a bunch of girls and Inuyasha was determined to save his big brother, even though they argued and fought all the time he didn't want him turning into a girl or getting sick from the cooties.

"Get to work girls, these claws ain't gonna clean themselves" Sesshomaru ordered. "Good minions are so hard to find these days"

"You got a bucket full yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep, lots of nice gooey mud"

"I hope this work"

"Why wouldn't it? All this mud is sure to destroy any girly germs"

Inuyasha and Koga lugged their buckets of mud back to the hut of torment. Upon arriving they peeked into the window again just to make sure it wasn't too late for him and that he could still be saved.

"Oh…no" Inuyasha gasped.

"What's a matter?" Koga asked.

"They're scratching him 'hind the ears"

"So"

"That's every dog demons weakness; even my dad can't resist that. We gotta hurry. See that bottle over there?"

"Ya"

"That's the girliest thing in all the world. My mom uses it all the time, it's some kinda smelly water, she calls parfume. You can roll around in the grass all day and still smell like it, if it gets on ya"

They swung open the door much to the irritation of Sesshomaru.

"I told you to knock first!" he shouted.

"It's okay we're here to save ya from getting' tunrt into a girl" Inuyasha said.

"I ain't turnin'…"

But before he could finish they hurled the buckets of mud right at him.

"Aw… all our hard work" Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru made low growls in his throat as he reached up and wiped the mud from his once clean face. His eyes were red as fire and his claws flexed as he eyed the two, now terrified boys.

"I'll kill you!" he growled.

"I think we better run" Koga suggested.

"Running is good" Inuyasha agreed.

They ran out the door with Sesshomaru right behind them.

"They all looked so cute too" Kikyo whined.

"At least Koga's tail is still cute" Kagura said as she pointed to the big pink bow still tied around it.

**_End Chapter Four_**

**_

* * *

_If you liked it please leave a review._  
_**


	5. Sesshomaru's New Friend

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.**

**Children will be Children**

**By**

**SayuriKuchiki**

**Chapter Five: Sesshomaru's New Friend**

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was actually glad to be at the babysitters. He was all alone today and that's exactly the way he liked it. No pesky, whiney little brothers. No mangy wolves. No girls. No suck-up monks and no weird Naraku. Just him and his favorite napping tree. He grinned and leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Perfect" he uttered.

Little did he know that at that exact moment a new kid was coming to Alielle's for the day and that his peaceful nap would soon be over.

* * *

Alielle was eagerly watching the path that led into the village. She was excited and yet nervous at the same time. She was used to the antics of the others but this one was new. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy as she saw the boy and his father top the hill.

"I hope we're not causing an inconvenience" the father stated, as he walked up.

"Oh no, not all"

She introduced herself to the boy, "Hi, I'm Alielle, your babysitter for today"

He eyed her suspiciously and hid behind his father.

"Hi" he responded in a nervous tone.

"The boy's just nervous, once he starts playing the other children he'll be fine" the father assured.

"Unfortunately, I only have one other child today but I'm sure that Sesshomaru would love to play with him. He has a little brother, so it shouldn't be a problem."

'_Why did it have to be Sesshomaru?' _she thought to herself.

"Ya hear that boy?" the father asked.

He nodded nervously.

"I'll be back around dark to pick him up"

"All right, see you then" she waved

She glanced down at the shy, scared little boy. The butterflies were back in her stomach, worse than before; there was no way Sesshomaru would play with him willingly.

"Come on, let's go meet Sesshomaru" she said hesitantly as she grabbed the little boys hand.

The whole time they were walking down to the river, she couldn't help but think about how bad this was going to turn out. He didn't really like to play, he just wanted to nap or cause trouble. By the day's end the little boy would probably be so scared that he'd never come back.

As they reached the river, Alielle could see Sesshomaru under his favorite tree, napping, just as she had thought. She took a deep breath before calling out to him.

"Sesshomaru" she called.

'_You've gotta be kidding?'_ he groaned to himself in disbelief. "I ain't done nothin"

"I know that but there's a new kid today and I was thinking that you could play with him"

He couldn't believe his ears. Was she serious? She actually thought the he was going to play with some _new kid_.

He rolled his eyes, "Ya thought wrong"

"It's only for one day. It won't kill you to be nice to someone"

"It might"

"I highly doubt it"

He rolled his eyes again; apparently he wasn't going to get that nap he was hoping for. He glanced over at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I ain't playin' with that!" he stated forcefully.

"And why not?"

"It looks funny"

"Sesshomaru! How dare you say such things! You're father will hear about this!"

His eyes widened; that was not a good thing. His father had already warned him about getting in trouble again this week. He would be grounded just like Inuyasha was. He weighed his options, he could either play with this new kid and stay out of trouble or he could be grounded and spend a week stuck inside with Inuyasha. He shuddered at that thought.

"I'll play with it" he stated "just don't tell my father what I said, I don't wanna be grounded"

"All right then. Just don't tie him up to a tree, try to drowned him, or make him your personal slave like you did to the girls yesterday"

"I needed a good groomin' and they were minions, not slaves, there's a difference but I wouldn't suspect a lowly human like you to understand"

She shook her head, "Don't worry, he won't bite or at least I don't think he does"

Sesshomaru chomped his teeth together and smiled devilishly.

"Be good" she warned.

Sesshomaru just nodded and smiled until he was sure Alielle was out of sight and hearing range.

"Good she's gone" Sesshomaru stated "now get away from me before I decide to eat you, just like I did my little brother"

"You ate your little brother?" he asked

"Yes, because he annoyed me by asking stupid questions" he responded walking away.

"You must be the greatest and most powerful demon in all the world to do that"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face his new found friend. At least someone knew greatness when they saw it.

"You think I'm great and powerful?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru"

"Well, that's because I am" he responded boastfully. "How'd you like to be my minion?"

"What do they do?"

"Huh? What do they do? Are you stupid or somethin'? Minions worship they're masters and in your case that'd be me. You gotta do whatever I say, no questions asked. Come on minon."

"My name's Jaken"

"Figures" Sesshomaru mumbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked around the village with Jaken close behind him. He was glad to have a minion and the fact that he had one before Naraku made it even better but he wasn't too sure about being followed around. Every time he turned around there he was, just standing there smiling.

"Do you have to smile so much?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes I do. It's because I'm so happy to be at your side Lord Sesshomaru." He responded.

"Uh huh" _'Geez, this whole minion thing is a real pain in the tail'_

"I said you had to do everything I say, you don't have to follow me around. Aren't you bored?"

"Oh no, I could never bored, not as long as I'm with you Lord Sesshomaru"

"Whatever"

As they walked past the chicken coop, Sesshomaru stopped and glanced at them, they were still missing some tail feathers but they were growing back. _'Stupid chickens'_ he thought.

"Oops" Jaken said quietly.

"What did you do?" he inquired.

"Um… well I… um"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Jaken and was horrified by what he saw. A Jaken sized, muddy footprint on his fluff. His eyes turned red with anger as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR LITTLE GREEN, WARTY HEAD OFF!" He shouted. "HOW DARE YOU STEP ON MY FLUFFY THING!"

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive me." He pleaded as he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"I decided I'd come back and pick the boy up early" he father stated walking up to Alielle.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you for another four hours" she responded.

"I know, it's just that his mother hasn't been away from him this long before and she's misses him something awful. I hope he hasn't caused any trouble"

"No not all, in fact I haven't heard a peep out of him all day" _'Come to think of it I haven't seen him or Sesshomaru since this morning, that scares me to no end'_

"GET BACK HERE YOU TOAD! YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WARTS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YA!"

"Oh no" Alielle groaned.

"Well will you look at that, the boy's made a friend."

"Huh?"

"Jaken, boy, it's time to go home! You can play with your new friend next time"

"Okay daddy" he responded stopping in his tracks. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru but I have to go home now; we can finish this game next time"

"Game?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "What game?"

"So did ya fun boy?"

"I sure did daddy, Sesshomaru is my bestest friend ever"

"MASTER! I'M YOU'RE MASTER AND YOU'RE MY MINION!"

"Well now, I'm glad to see you've made a friend, who knows when you two grow up he may be you're constant companion."

"There ain't no way, that ain't ever gonna happen, never ever."

* * *

_**END CHAPTER... LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE :)  
**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MIX NINE CHILDREN, A RAINY DAY, AND FINGER PAINT?  
**_


	6. A Lesson Learned the Art Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Children will be Children**

**By**

**SayuriKuchiki**

**Chapter Six: A Lesson Learned the Art Way**

Alielle stared out the window at the pouring rain and from the looks of the dark gray rain clouds it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. _'What a day to have them all, they must be bored out of their minds'_

She turned and looked at the children, Sesshomaru was picking at his claws, while Inuyasha and Koga thumped a piece of paper across the table to one another. The others just sat quietly with the look of sheer boredom etched on their faces.

"We're bored" Inuyasha whined "can't we go outside"

"I'm sorry, but it's raining, you'll have to stay inside today"

"Aw… that's no fun"

"I know"

"I don't care if it's rainin' can't I go out anyway?"

"Absolutely not, you could catch a cold"

"Besides if you go outside, little brother, you'll get wet and when you come back in you'll stink like a wet dog, it's bad enough that I have to put up with your stink when you're dry." Sesshomaru chimed in.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You heard me"

"No fighting!" Alielle yelled.

"He started it!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"I don't care who started it, I just finished it"

Alielle could tell that today anything could start a fight; she knew she had to think of something to keep them occupied. She looked around the room hoping to find something, anything, for them to do. She opened a trunk that was sitting in the corner and there they were, the answers to her problem, or so she hoped. She pulled out nine pieces of paper and finger paint of all colors.

'_I knew this stuff would come in handy one day' _she thought.

"Okay everyone, I want you all to sit around the table, I've found something you can do"

"If we gotta sit at the table then it ain't gonna be no fun" Koga griped.

"It will be fun" Alielle assured.

"I doubt it" Sesshomaru complained.

She placed a piece of paper in front of each of them and put the finger paint in the middle of the table.

"Now, I want all of you to draw a picture of what you want to be when you grow up, then after everyone is finished you can tell us all about it" she said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I knew this was gonna be boring" Koga griped again.

"I think it sounds like fun" Kagome said happily.

"Figures you would" Inuyasha commented.

"Let's not start an argument. Just sit there quietly and draw you're pictures."

"Okay" they responded.

'_Perfect there's no way this can backfire, there's absolutely no way they'll have anything to fight over.'_

Alielle sat down in a chair just behind Miroku, she couldn't help but smile as she watched them draw their pictures and being so nice to one another was a rare sight.

'_Hmmm… needs more red'_ Naraku thought. As he reached out to grab the red paint, Sesshomaru's hand quickly grabbed it.

"Hey! I was usin' that!" he shouted.

"Were not! It was just sittin' there!" he shouted back.

"Well I was fixin' to use it!"

"Too bad, I got it first!"

'_Well I've been wrong before'_ Alielle thought.

"There's no need to fuss over the paint I have plenty more. Here you go" she said handing Naraku an extra jar of red paint.

He reached up and snatched the paint away from her.

"What do you say?"

"….thank…you" Naraku responded through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome and next time don't snatch things"

"Miss Alielle, I'm finished with my pretty picture" Kikyo said with a big smile.

"Good, once everyone else is finished you can share it with us"

"Yes ma'am"

'_Geez, what a kiss tail'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I'm finished too" said Sango.

"Good"

'_Wow this is great, there's only been one argument in ten minutes, this is almost too good to be true. Hmmmm… Naraku sure is using a lot of red. What in the world is he drawing?'_

Alielle waited patiently as one by one the other children finished their pictures, until there was only one left. Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long.

"Done" he finally said.

"Okay. Naraku, why don't you tell us about your picture first"

"Fine"

Naraku held up his picture, which was completely red except for one white spot in the middle.

"That's me when I'm grown-up" he stated, pointing at the white spot. "I'm the greatest demon in the world…"

"Yeah right" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Sesshomaru you'll have your turn, right now its Naraku's turn. Go ahead."

"As I was sayin', I'm the greatest demon in the world; in fact I rule the world."

"How… nice" Alielle said hesitantly.

"I got's a question" said Inuyahsa.

"And what's that?" Alielle asked.

"What's all that red stuff?"

"Blood." Naraku responded flatly.

"…Bl… blood…?"

"That's right, from all the people I don't like"

"But you don't like nobody"

"I know. That's why there's so much of it"

Inuyasha felt the hair on his neck stand up as Naraku glared at him with an evil smile.

Alielle laughed nervously. _'Perhaps starting with Naraku wasn't the best idea'_

"Kagura, how about you go next"

"Okay"

Kagura held up her picture for everyone to see, she had a lot of white and blue in her picture, which didn't make Alielle fell so nervous.

"That's me" she said pointing to a colorful spot amidst all the white. "I'm gonna be the greatest wind sorceress in the world. I'm gonna travel the lands on a cloud, just like in my picture and Kanna is gonna be my minion."

"What?" Naraku asked outraged. "Kanna is gonna be my minion"

"Well she's not in your picture, she's in mine"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"It means, stupid, that I claimed her first! In your picture everyone's dead but you, guess that means you don't have a minion"

"What?" Naraku glanced back at his picture and sure enough he was the only one standing there.

"No fighting and Kanna is you're little sister, not anyone's minion" _'Geez, what is it with demons wanting minions?'_

Naraku and Kagura glared at one another.

"As much as I hate to say this, Sesshomaru you next"

"'Bout time"

He held up his picture, which was a colorful display and was actually quite good.

"That's me" he began pointing to a large white area "I'm the greatest demon in the world and this is my true form. A huge dog demon with blood red eyes, the sharpest fangs ever, and the longest claws anyone has ever seen. I'm a greater demon than my dad ever dreamed…"

"Are not" Inuyasha snapped.

"Shut up! This is my story"

"He's right Inuyasha, wait your turn"

"Like I was sayin', there's not one demon anywhere that can defeat me."

"I realize I'm probably going to regret asking you this but what is that red, blue, and green spot?" Alielle asked.

"The red spot is Inuyasha; I crushed him with my mighty fangs. The blue spot is Naraku; I crushed him with my mighty claws. The green spot is Jaken."

"Aw… you're little friend from last week. That was so sweet of you to put him in your picture"

"Minion… Jaken is my minion. I don't have friends and don't call me sweet"

"Minion? You have one?" Naraku asked outraged.

"Yep"

"Who cares about that. I wanna know why I ended up dead in both you guy's picture's?" Inuyasha asked a bit insulted.

"'Cause you're annoying!" they responded together.

"Okay, how about you three stop arguing so Koga can tell about his picture."

Koga held up his picture, and pointed to a brown stick figure.

"That's me. I'm the leader of a mighty wolf demon pack and we live high in the mountains away from the dumber demons" He glanced over at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku.

"Who are you callin' dumb?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I didn't call any names" he responded.

"Who's the one beside you?" Alielle asked trying to avoid another argument.

"Oh, that's Kagome, she's my woman"

'_How sweet, Koga has a crush on Kagome.'_ Alielle thought.

Kagome's mouth hit the floor, "What? Koga you're so gross. And why would anyone wanna live in a dusty ol' cave?"

"Where else is a dusty ol' mangy wolf gonna live?" said Inuyasha.

"What'd you say mutt?"

"Calm down, you two. Miroku would you like to go next?"

"Yes ma'am" he responded. Miroku proudly held up his picture, which was mostly covered with stick figures. "I'm the one in the middle, I'm gonna be a great monk and travel the lands ridding villages of evil forces. This one here is Sango, she's gonna travel with me cause she's gonna be my girlfriend"

"Aw… Miroku. You really want me as a girlfriend?" Sango asked blushing.

"I'm gonna be sick" Sesshomaru stated.

Alielle cut her eyes over at Sesshomaru, who tried looking as innocent as possible. "Um… Miroku…if that's you and that's Sango, who's all those other people?"

"They're my girlfriends too" he said beaming.

"WHAT!" Sango demanded "OTHER GIRLFRIENDS? HOW MANY DO YOU NEED?"

"Well it's not my fault that I'm gonna be so handsome. The ladies love me"

"You're so disgusting, now I don't feel so bad about what I drew. It's my turn right?"

"If you want to go next, go ahead"

"Good. This is me and I'm a great demon slayer and this is Kirara all grown-up, we travel everywhere together…"

"Demon Slayer?" Koga gulped. "You ain't gonna slay us right?"

"No, I won't slay you guys, you're my friends."

"Well it looks like you're slayin' someone" Inuyasha pointed.

"Oh that? That's Miroku."

"Huh? Me? I thought you were a demon slayer not a Miroku slayer."

"Well someone has to teach you a lesson"

"By hittin' me over the head with a big stick?"

"I figure with that hard head you got, it won't hurt"

Alielle was beginning to regret this idea; the only two who were still happy at the moment were Kikyo and Kagome.

"Kagome you next"

"Okay" she said smiling "This is me, right here, and I'm gonna be a priestess with great spiritual powers and Inuyasha's gonna be my boyfriend"

Inuyasha was disgusted "Ew…"

"No way! That's what I drew." Kikyo said holding up her drawing, which was almost identical to her sisters "Inuyasha's my dog"

"He ain't neither, he's mine and he's gonna do whatever I say, if I say sit, he's gonna sit"

"Don't I get a say in this"

"No!" they shouted in unison.

"Why would he want you, I'm much prettier" Kikyo stated.

"We look the same"

"If it helps I think you're both ugly" Inuyasha chimed in.

"WHAT!"

"Okay, Inuyasha you're the last one." Alielle said in a hurried tone.

"Fine this is me, and I'm gonna have a big sword and become a full blooded demon and then I'm gonna kick your butt and your butt 'cause you kelt me off. Then I'm gonna kick your butt 'cause you called me a mutt."

"Well you can't kick my butt if you're already dead" Sesshomaru said as he lunged at his brother.

"I can't believe you tried to slay me" Miroku said pointing a finger in Sango's face.

"I can't believe you had more than one girlfriend. What's wrong with you?" she retorted.

"You stole my boyfriend!" Kikyo accused.

"Did not!" Kagome replied.

"I finished my picture first, so he's mine!"

Alielle hung her head; her perfect day had just turned into a nightmare. As she looked up she was greeted with the sight of paper, finger paint, and dust flying all over the place.

"A lesson learned" she sighed.

* * *

**_END CHAPTER... PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT _:)**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: A TRAVELING CIRCUS COMES TO A NEIGHBORING VILLAGE. HOW WILL IT GO? _**

**_THANK YOU STARSHINE3395 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IDEA.  
_**

starshine3395


End file.
